Wide-angle images or wide-angle videos provide a new form of organizing spatio-temporal information, provide people with images or videos that are better than those of conventional common visual angles, bring new viewing experience, and have a wide prospect of application and extensive study values.
In other approaches, partial high-definition images of one large wide-angle visual area are separately obtained using multiple high-definition single-lens cameras, and then splice processing is performed on the captured partial high-definition images. For a wide-angle video, partial high-definition pictures of one large wide-angle visual area in each image frame are separately obtained using multiple video cameras, and then splice processing is performed on the partial high-definition pictures in each image frame. However, according to this method, a spliced image may have a deviation from an actual image, and a precision of the obtained image is not high.